


Who's in charge here?

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re new to Avengers but unfortunately, you don’t get well with Captain Rogers, so by every occasion, you’re mean to him and disobey his commands. It’s like this until that one specific night when Steve shows who is in charge at the Tower.





	Who's in charge here?

This was to have been another boring day.

You got up earlier than ever before, with attend to train a bit before shower.  
You did as you planned. Then, you changed clothes for something more casual yet elegant, and you were ready to get downstairs for a breakfast.

Living in Avengers Tower wasn’t easy for you, as a new member. You had a lot to learn in a short period of time, and everyone was expecting a lot from you. But you gritted the teeth and tried to hold on.

Steve frowned as soon as he spotted you in the dining room. He was wearing sweatpants and a simple t-shirt that was emphasizing his well-built torso.   
“You know this is not a fashion show, kid,” he said, eyeing you from head to toe as he crossed arms on his chest.

Steve expected a lot from you, he wanted you to keep up with the team. For him, you were just a kid among adults, so he tried his best to temper your stubbornness, and to improve your skills.

A roll of your eyes had to be enough as the answer for him. “Whatever. I wanna feel comfortable,” you shrugged as you took a sip of your tea. “Have ya seen Banner? He asked me for help in the laboratory,” you explained shortly, focusing on a bread that you were cutting.

“Yes, I met him today and he doesn’t need you anymore. I took care of this. You will spend the day with me and Bucky at the gym. You need to improve yourself if you want to stay here,” Steve told you and he started to make himself a coffee. “And better change clothes. I don’t wanna see you in those during the training. Do you understand?”

You cocked your brow, being already exhausted by his words.   
“What’s wrong with them? I won’t change anything only because you want me to, Mr Cap-Know-It-All-Rogers,” you snorted, taking a bite of your sandwich. “I don’t wanna train. I did after waking up, I don’t think another round is necessary.”

You aren’t the one that decides here. You want to keep up with the team, so you have to work on this. If you won’t, you will be kicked out,“ he warned as he rolled his eyes.   
"So better cooperate or go pack your stuff now because we’re not gonna keep you in here when you get tired after a five-minute run,” he summed up and walked past you.   
“Better warm up before training. I won’t go easy on you,” Steve added before leaving dining room.

You stopped chewing the sandwich and simply threw rest of it on the plate.   
“What an asshole,” you mumbled to yourself as you quickly finished your tea.

You got back to your room.   
After quick look into your closet, you decided to put black leggins and grey tank top on.   
Then you headed downstairs, straight to the gym.

As you were waiting for Captain to show up, you started doing some push-ups.

“Hey, kid! Don’t overwork yourself!” Bucky laughed happily, and smiling at you, he quickly decided to join you in doing push-ups.   
“What are you doing here, Y/N?” He asked, looking at you briefly, then he used his metal hand to do some one hand push-ups.

You only smirked.   
“Stop showing off your strength, Barnes!”

When you finished another push-ups round, you sat on the mattress, taking deep breaths.

You also decided to explain the situation to Bucky.   
“Our beloved, infallible Captain has ordered me to come to the gym, so here I am,” you shrugged.

Bucky sat next to you and giggled.   
“Don’t worry, it’s only Steve,” he shrugged.

“I must say, I am impressed,” Steve said as he just entered the gym and looked at you and Bucky. “Finally you did what I asked you about. Now! Butts up, both of you. Buck, you can do what you want, and Y/N, you’re gonna train with me.”

Bucky smiled and pet your shoulder.   
“I wish you luck, kid.”

Steve smirked at you.   
“Ready?”

You got up lazily.   
“No. I would rather do this with our super assassin than with you.”   
Your reply was full of malice but you didn’t care.

You crossed arms on your chest, glaring up at Steve.   
“So?”

“What do you mean by ‘so’? Come on, little bunny, attack me,” he smiled at you.   
“Unless you are scared of me,” Steve mocked only to motivate you.

As lazily as you could you approached him and punched his arm. “Here ya go, fear me,” you murmured.

Steve raised his eyebrow, looking at you.   
“Seriously, kid?”

He then grabbed back of your neck and quickly knock you down. Steve pressed his knee to your back.   
“That was so easy that it’s funny. Comfortable, kid?” He asked sarcastically, smiling at you. “Do you realize it’s not some kind of a game, don’t you?”

You hissed, the sharp pain ran through your lower back as he pressed it with his knee.   
“Get off me, Rogers,” you snorted loudly, struggling to free yourself. “I know all this. But I have 0 motivation. You won’t make me obedient by constant screams and lectures, get it?” You almost yelled, trying to turn your head aside.

Steve pressed his knee to your back even harder.   
“Then better find motivation, because no one is gonna babysit you during the fight. This is not some kind of game, you are a superhero now and yet you act like a spoiled brat. I am not gonna tolerate this in my team,” he growled at you.

“Wo-ho… Steve, pal. Calm down or you will break her in half,” Bucky stepped in, trying to stop his friend. “This is not the way, pal.”

When you finally freed yourself, you rolled on your back and breathed deeply.

Then you got up and threw Steve an angry glance.   
“Go fuck yourself, Rogers, because you’re unbearable!” You screamed at him.

You turned around and wiped the tear that formed in the corner of your eye quickly, so none of them could see it.

After that you grabbed your stuff and left the gym.

Bucky looked at Steve and shook his head, then he ran after you.   
“Y/N! Y/N! Wait!” Bucky called after you and soon caught you up.   
“Hey, are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, right?” Bucky asked with a worried voice.

Even if Bucky was an emotionless, killing machine in his past, suffering of others wasn’t a thing that he was just about to ignore then.

“Hey, need a big supersoldier hug?” Bucky asked, trying his best to cheer you up.

You instinctively nuzzled to him, trying to wrap arms around his torso.   
“I hate him,” you explained openly, “I really do. He trests me like this since the very beginning. I hate him. He thinks he knows everything but truth is he can’t even cope with his past, and he uses me as a fucking training bag. He openly humiliates me in front of others. But he is no one to me. You should be our leader, not him,” you cried briefly.

Bucky blinked and hugged you tightly.   
“God, doll. You make me blush. Please, I know Steve for a really long time. He just wants you to keep up with us. You are young, beautiful and new here,” man explained, petting your hair. “I have an idea. Tony organizes some kind of little team party. You should join us this evening. There will be snacks, beer, it will be nice. What do you say?” Bucky asked and put hand to your cheek, forcing you to look at him.

You let out a deep sigh but nodded.   
“Okay. I can give it a shout. But if he will be somewhere near, I swear to Thor, I will leave,” you said firmly. “See you then, Bucky.”

Bucky walked you to the living room, where the party was taking place.   
“Go on and have some fun, and don’t worry, doll. It will be okay, Steve will be a good boy. Now excuse me, I need to go and annoy Tasha for a bit,” Barnes winked at you and quickly walked away.

Steve saw you and waved his hand.   
“Hey, Y/N, come here,” he said with smile.

However, you passed him by, pretending he wasn’t there.

You were completely not in a mood for the party, and especially for Steve and his problems.

You approached a bar that was set up in one of the corners, and you took a seat at the high chair, ordering yourself a glass of whiskey.   
You crossed legs, guarding your skirt to not go too high along your thighs.

Steve joined you few minutes later.   
“Hey, you are ignoring me, why?” Rogers asked, looking at you. “I saw that you came here with Bucky. Are you two a thing?” Steve asked you next question, he sounded a bit frustrated.

You looked at him with the corner of your eye, then you leant to the bartender.   
“Can you tell this guy to leave me alone?”

Man behind the bar only smiled at your words, and gave another glass to Steve.

You turned head, you searched for Bucky.   
“Maybe. None of your business.”

Steve offered you his hand and smiled at you softly.   
“Please, come with me. I won’t hurt you, I swear to Thor. I won’t do anything this time, I just wanna talk.”

“You’ve talked today. I came here to have fun, not to listening to another lecture by you, Mr Know-It-All,” you reminded, “now you can go look for your Sharon, I bet I saw her somewhere here…” You grinned widely. “I am still impressed how she can even cope with someone like you.”

“It’s not gonna be a lecture. Please? Oh, come on! I am not interested in her at all, I have someone else on my eye…” Steve sighed deeply. “Please, Y/N. Come with me.”

Finally, you emptied your glass and got up from the chair, smoothing your frilled skirt.   
“You have 10 minutes,” you said simply as you looked at him

Steve grabbed your hand and led you at one of an empty corridors. It was partly dark and quiet.

“Do you even know how annoying you are? You just came here and you think you can do whatever you want,” Steve muttered and suddenly pinned you to the wall. “Look at yourself, such a beauty. You just provoke me with all those skimpy clothes, even this dress now. You drive me crazy every day, doll,” Steve whispered right into your ear. “And you know what? There is no Sharon nor anyone else who could catch my eye like you did. I could watch you every day.”

You blinked.

In first moment you didn’t know what to do.   
You weren’t sure if you should start screaming for help nor just punch his jaw and run away.

Yet, you blushed a bit as his words.   
“First of all, it’s not a dress. Actually, it’s a skirt,” you explained. “And secondly, I am afraid you’re drunk, Steven…” You whispered.

Somehow you were afraid of this man, even if you knew he wouldn’t hurt you, ever.

“I need to give you some lesson, girl. I can’t get drunk due to the supersoldier serum perk,” he smiled at you. “You have no idea how frustrating it is to know that you are here, that I may lose you one day. I tried to make you leave but you are just too fucking stubborn,” Steve growled and moved to your neck. “At the same time, you are so beautiful that I have problems with controlling myself. I am so sorry if I hurt you today, I never meant this, Y/N,” Steve purred and kissed your neck gently.

Your muscles tensed within second when his lips touched your sensitive skin. You bite your lip to hold the moan on.   
“So, why you wanted to talk to me now?” You asked slowly, pressing your back more to the cold wall.

He laughed and put his forehead on your shoulder.   
“Really, Y/N? Okay, so maybe this will be a good answer for you…”

After these words Steve pressed his lips to yours in a deep kiss, his hands traveled to your hips.

You were cut off by the kiss, and you didn’t pretest at all.

You let him kiss you the way he wanted, you let him slip his tongue into your mouth, and surprisingly, you did enjoy it.

Steve growled into the kiss and then picked you up.   
“This will be fun,” he smiled and carried you to his room.

There he threw you on the bed and climbed on top of you.   
“Shall we see what are you hiding under this Skirt?” Steve teased.

“Hey, hey, slow down!“ You couldn’t help but giggle.

You pushed him off of yourself and you got up. When he sat at the edge of the bed, you stood between his legs.

"I don’t know. You were rude to me today,” you summarized, “I don’t know if you deserved any of this…”

You slowly brushed your thighs, grabbing the hem of your skirt. With a swing in your hips you turned around, revealing upper part of your thighs, just enough for him to notice your panties.

Steve got up and grabbed your hips, pulling you closer. He pressed you against his chest.   
“Then I will continue to be rude, sweetheart,” Steve purred into your ear and moved his hand between your legs.

He chuckled.   
“Someone is already wet for me, bad girl as always.”

You licked your dry lips and put your palm on his hand, forcing him to rub your pussy through material of your panties.

As you were pressed to him, you could easily feel Steve getting harder, ever through his jeans.

You turned your head a bit to let him kiss you.

Steve covered your mouth with a kiss and smiled.   
“You’ve been a very bad girl today, you didn’t listen to things I’ve said, you were really mean to me,” Steve muttered in a low voice.

His hand slowly moved your panties aside, he wasted no time and pushed two fingers inside of you.

Steve hummed happily. “So tight and wet, just for me. I’m gonna fuck you hard tonight, doll. You’re gonna scream my name so loud that whole tower will hear you.”

You took a deep breath, still holding on his hand.

It felt so nice to have his fingers inside, you could already imagine how amazing it will be to have his cock in your pussy.

You forced him to pull his hand back, you slowly licked on his long fingers, humming.

Then you turned around in his arms and without any word you started to undoing his belt, your eyes on his.

Steve watched you carefully.   
“You are still a naughty girl. Really naughty girl. On your knees, sweetheart,” he ordered, looking you right in the eyes. “And be a good girl this time.”

You slowly got on your knees and unzipped his fly, licking your lips.

You pulled his half erected cock out of his jeans, and a little smirk crawled onto your mouth.

Even then you could say that he was big. The biggest you’ve ever seen before.

You grabbed his base and pumped it few times before you took him into mouth.

“Now you are good girl. I’m proud,” Steve sighed deeply and moved his hands into your hair, he started to move your head up and down his shaft.   
“This feels so good, Y/N. Keep doing this and I will cum,” Steve warned you. You pulled his dick out of your mouth only to spit on him. You pumped your hand few times, from his head to the bottom of his base, spreading your saliva all over his shaft. You pulled his cock up, pressing it to his lower stomach, you licked along his length, using only tip of your tongue. Then you sucked on his tip for a while, only to push his cock deep down your throat while massaging his balls.   
You used your free hand to rub your pussy and slip fingers in.

Steve growled and tugged on your hair, pulling you away.   
“Sorry, sweetheart, I need to fill this tight, little pussy with my cum,” he mumbled and forced you to lay down on the bed. After that, he slipped his jeans down his legs kicking them aside.

“Let’s see how this little pussy feels around my cock.”   
Steve pulled your skirt up, exposing you completely as you managed to get rid of your shirt and bra moment before.

Steve grabbed his member and guided himself slowly into you, moaning deeply as he entered your pussy.

Captain started to trust in a steady pace, holding your hips tightly.   
“Fuck, you feel so good, sweetheart. So tight, so wet and all this is mine,” he grunted.

You squeezed your breasts, your eyes never left his.   
“God, yes… I didn’t know it can be that amazing, fuck…” you murmured quietly, taking a hold of his strong forearm. “Just like that..” you spit on your fingers and rubbed your pussy while Steve was fucking you. “God, feels so good. Show me how much you’ve wanted it, c'mon!”   
The urge of getting fucked nicely was too huge for you, so you dragged your nails down his back as you wrapped your leg around his hip.

“Hope I won’t snap you in a half,” Steve muttered and started to thrust faster, using all of his strength.

His thrusts were so hard that bed started to crack dangerously.

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard, doll,” Steve growled and his hand traveled to your pussy, he pushed two fingers into you. “Nice and full,” he summed up before kissing and biting your neck.

You were moaning deeply, rubbing yourself.   
You slipped your second hand into his hair.   
“Mmm, that’s it, Steven. Fuck me like you’ve dreamt about since I joined your team,” you encouraged him.

After some time you used all of your strength to push him off of you. You then straddled him, slowly pushing his cock back into your cunt.   
You started to rock your hips slowly, basing your hands on his muscular chest to support yourself.

Steve gasped and grabbed your hips so tightly that you knew he will leave bruises. “My good girl. Ride that cook until I cum inside this tight pussy, ride it faster! I am not made of glass,” he smiled, rolling his hips before moving hand between two of you, straight to your clit.   
Steve started to slowly rub it, putting some pressure on from time to time.

“Yes! Yes…” You moaned loudly, scratching his chest. “Fuck, I wanna you to cum inside of me,” you said, “fill me to the brim,” you licked your lips.

You were going up and down his cock as fast as you could.

When you felt your walls squeezing his dick, you increased your pace, his name was the only thing to leave your lips.

Steve quickly flipped you over, so he was on top again, he threw your legs on his shoulders, pushing himself even deeper inside your cunt.   
“I’m gonna cum, sweetheart. Gonna fill this little pussy. You’ll be mine now.”

His peace was fast and thrusts were deep, soon Steve pushed himself as deep as he only could only to cum deep inside of you, moaning your name loudly.

His name rolled from your mouth as your pussy started to clenching rhythmically around his hard member. You arched your back and rolled head on the pillow.   
You rock your hips few more times, trying to catch a proper breath.

You were covered in sweat but you didn’t mind.

Your eyes met his and you reached hands to cup his cheeks.

“You’re a fucker still but well, I gotta admit that was delicious. I guess I will be even more problematic now, just to be punished again,” you winked at him, slipping hand between two of you. Then, you licked your fingers, tasting his cum. “Mmm, someone likes coffee here.”

Steve laughed and shook his head.   
“Be a good girl and you will get this on a daily basis, and I won’t kick your ass on training so often,” he teased you, then pulled you closer.   
“Let’s rest now,” Steve offered.

You let him put his boxers back on, and when he laid next to you, you simply rested your head on his muscular torso, letting him wrap his strong arm around your waist.   
“I’m naked still, Cap,” you teased, “But I’m keen on this idea. But tomorrow it’s gonna be me who will kick your ass on training."


End file.
